bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Serge Lama selvaggia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30846 |no = 1459 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un assassino al servizio di un demone-leone e sua figlia. Nato in un altro mondo, era in origine un comune acrobata che aveva saputo adattare le sue doti al combattimento per sopravvivere a Ishgria. Dopo aver ricevuto l’appoggio di un demone metà leone metà divinità, molto aperto verso altre razze, salvò la figlia del suo maestro nel caos generato dalla sconfitta del clan dei demoni-leone. Fu allora che si mise in marcia verso Grand Gaia per aiutare la fanciulla a compiere la sua vendetta, ma durante il cammino si imbatté in un Evocatore Anziano (Grahdens) in cerca della figlia del capo del clan dei demoni-drago. Si dice che morì proprio in quella disperata battaglia. |summon = E quindi sono di nuovo in questo mondo... Farò ciò che posso per ripagarti. Sono un uomo che paga i suoi debiti, dopotutto. |fusion = Basta così! Mi spaventa quello che stai per chiedermi. |evolution = |hp_base = 5012 |atk_base = 2145 |def_base = 1696 |rec_base = 1812 |hp_lord = 7166 |atk_lord = 2903 |def_lord = 2306 |rec_lord = 2443 |hp_anima = 8058 |rec_anima = 2205 |atk_breaker = 3141 |def_breaker = 2068 |def_guardian = 2544 |atk_guardian = 2663 |hp_oracle = 7106 |rec_oracle = 2800 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |ccant = 36 |ls = Turbine divino |lsdescription = +60% ATT; +30% PS massimi; considerevole aumento dei danni critici; notevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 100% crit damage & 20% BC, HC drop rate |bb = Rovina |bbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico; enorme aumento propria barra BB e frequenza colpi critici per 3 turni; notevole aumento efficacia CB per 3 turni; aumento ATT, DIF di creature di terra per 3 turni |bbnote = Fills 50 BC, 50% efficacy, 60% Crit & 80% Atk, Def of Earth types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |ccbbt = 24 |bbmultiplier = 640 |sbb = Conclusione |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico (l'uso consecutivo aumenta i danni); riempie al max la propria barra BB; aumento propri ATT e DIF per 3 turni; enorme aumento frequenza colpi critici per 3 turni; aumento danno critico per 3 turni |sbbnote = 500% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 80% self Atk, Def, 60% self crit & 50% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 800~2300 |ubb = Corvo-spettro |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento di ATT e dei danni critici per 3 turni; probabile potente Scintilla critica per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% Atk and critical damage, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Impulso verde |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento danno critico; +30% danni da Scintilla |esnote = 50% critical damage |bb1 =* * * a sè * * * |bb10 =* * * a sè * * * |sbb1 =* * * * a sè * |sbb10 =* * * * a sè * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 30847 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60144 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare =1 |notes = |addcat = Le origini di Karl |addcatname = Serge 7 }}